This invention relates to a bottle for readily mixing solute or dispersoid and liquid contained in different bottles as required and a method of effectively mixing solute or dispersoid, such as freeze-drying product and liquid, such as buffer solution, contained in different bottles as required to dissolve or disperse the solute or dispersoid in the liquid.
In commodities, such as clinical diagnostic reagents, a substance to be dissolved (solute), such as freeze-drying product like enzyme or other powder, and solubilizer (solvent), such as buffer solution for dissolving the solute are frequently contained in different containers like bottles in most cases, and it is designated to mix both for use as required. In this case, a solute bottle 2 and a solvent bottle 1 are frequently connected by a connector 3 as shown in FIG. 1 due to the reasons that it is difficult to remove all quatity of solute from the bottle and that the contamination of the contents is prevented, and both are fluctuated and mixed for many cases.
In this case, there arise many inconveniences and difficulties in which the connector must be maintained clean, and that the connector must be always prepared for one set of bottles to prevent the contents from being contaminated.